Greater spire
The zerg greater spire is evolved from the spire (if there is a hive present somewhere in the same command structure) and it produces the genetic code that allows some zerg air breeds to mutate into different forms.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998 Game Structure StarCraft |image= GreaterSpire SC1 Game1.png|SC1 GreaterSpire SCR Game1.png|SCR GreaterSpire Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |role= |evolvesfrom=Spire |race=Zerg |faction= |hp=1000 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas=150 |time=120 |req=Hive |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research=*Flyer Attacks *Flyer Carapace |ability= |allows=* *Scourge *Guardian *Devourer (BW only) |structure=x }} The greater spire enables mutalisks to mutate into guardians and devourers. It also provides the same upgrades as the spire and will retain the evolutionary progress so that any aerial units keep all upgrades that were completed at the spire. Researched Upgrades Development The greater spire used "muta chamber" as a placeholder name,Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2019-08-28 referring to the cancelled mutation chamber. StarCraft II |image=GreaterSpire SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role= |evolvesfrom=Spire |race=Zerg |faction= |hp=1000 |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas=150 |time=71 30 (Co-op Missions) 12 (at Abathur full Structure Morph Mastery) |req=Hive |hotkey=G |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research=See below |ability= |cancel= |allows='Versus' * *Corruptor *Brood lord Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Viper (HotS campaign) *Devourer (Co-op Missions) *Guardian (Co-op Missions) |broodling=6 |structure=x }} In StarCraft II the greater spire enables production of the brood lord. Researched Upgrades Co-op Missions The greater spire is available to Kerrigan and Abathur in Co-op Missions. For Kerrigan, the greater spire unlocks brood lords, and upgrades for Kerrigan's fliers upon reaching level 11. For Abathur, the greater spire unlocks guardians and devourers, as well as upgrades for the two strains. Stetmann can create mecha greater spires, allowing him to produce mecha battlecarrier lords. Upgrades ;Kerrigan ;Abathur Development The greater spire went through several revisions, essentially lingering in development hell. The initial designs were updates of the StarCraft I artwork which didn't seem to work. The shapes of the SC1 greater spire design didn't look good in 3D, as it was too bulky and the numerous pieces were too busy. Conveying the height the designers wanted was also a problem, since there were height limitations on tall buildings. When the development team started using Zbrush to create unit portraits some zerg buildings were also redesigned to take advantage of the more organic sculpting process. The redesigned top of the greater spire was based on an unused concept of a queen's head by Trevor Jacobs.2013, Greater Spire ver. 1. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-03-12 The revision of the greater spire made progress towards the final in-game design but the building still looked out of place compared to the rest of the zerg structures. The final unification pass finally solved many of these problems. The lower portion of the spire was reused and slightly modified with additional armor. The top portion was replaced with the new greater spire design and retextured, finally completing the long process of updating the first game's design.2011, SC2: Zerg Greater Spire. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-01 Variants *Mecha greater spire (terran replicant) References Category:StarCraft Zerg buildings Category:StarCraft II Zerg buildings Category:Swarm zerg breeds